2016
This is a list of various things that took place in 2016. Significant events January *11 - Sting is inducted into the 2016 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. February *5 - Bull Dempsey is released from WWE. *5 - Marcus Louis is released from WWE. *5 - Sylvester Lefort is released from WWE. *8 - Daniel Bryan announces his retirement from WWE. *22 - The Godfather is inducted into the 2016 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *22 - After a six-year absence, Shane McMahon returns to the WWE, appearing on that evening's Monday Night Raw program. He will begin a storyline with Vince McMahon Jr., Stephanie McMahon and Triple H (his real-life father, sister and brother-in-law) over control of Raw. *29 - Fabulous Freebirds is inducted into the 2016 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. March *2 - Kevin Nash announces he will, after his death, have his brain donated to the CTE Center at Boston University and the Concussion Legacy Foundation. The announcement comes on the same day that women's soccer star Brandi Chastain said she was doing the same thing. The announcements come in the wake of raised awareness of chronic traumatic encephalopathy, a neurological disorder observed in professional athletes -- most often football and boxing, but other sports such as professional wrestling -- who suffered repeat brain trauma. *7 - Big Boss Man is inducted into the 2016 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *14 - Jacqueline is inducted into the 2016 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *21 - Stan Hansen is inducted into the 2016 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. April *27 - Rich Brennan is released from WWE. *29 - Kyle Edwards is released from WWE. May *6 - Santino Marella is released from WWE. *6 - Cameron is released from WWE. *6 - Zeb Colter is released from WWE. *6 - El Torito is released from WWE. *6 - Alex Riley is released from WWE. *6 - Hornswoggle is released from WWE. *6 - King Barrett is released from WWE. *6 - Damien Sandow is released from WWE. *21 - Cody Rhodes is released from WWE. *23 - Adam Rose is released from WWE. *25 - Eden Stiles is released from WWE. Births Deaths January *17 - Mike Sharpe (64) *23 - Archie Gouldie (71) February *4 - Axl Rotten (44) March *3 - Eiji Ezaki (47) *5 - Charlie Fulton (67) *31 - Kris Travis (32) (stomach cancer) April *7 - Blackjack Mulligan (73) *12 - Balls Mahoney (44) *14 - Christin Able () *20 - Chyna (45) Debuts and Returns January *4 - The Social Outcasts *24 - A.J. Styles in WWE at the Royal Rumble. February *22 - Shane McMahon returns on Raw. April *4 - Cesaro returns to Raw from injury. May *22 - Seth Rollins returns at Extreme Rules from injury. Events Pay-Per-View Events January *24 - Royal Rumble 2016 February *21 - Fast Lane 2016 March *12 - Roadblock April *1 - NXT Takeover: Dallas *3 - WrestleMania XXXII May *1 - Payback 2016 *22 - Extreme Rules 2016 June *8 - NXT Takeover: Revenge *19 - Money in the Bank 2016 July *24 - Battleground 2016 August *20 - NXT Takeover X *21 - SummerSlam 2016 September *7 - WWE Live In London *25 - Night of Champions 2016 October *30 - Hell in a Cell 2016 November *TBA - Survivor Series 2016 December *TBA - TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs 2016 Retirements February *8 - Daniel Bryan retires from WWE. *29 - Ashley America April *2 - Sting *6 - Brie Bella retires from WWE. Title changes January *11 - Kalisto defeated Alberto Del Rio © to win the WWE United States Championship on Raw. *12 - Alberto Del Rio defeated Kalisto © to win the WWE United States Championship on Smackdown. *24 - Triple H won the 30-man Royal Rumble match to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at the Royal Rumble. Roman Reigns was Champion going into the Rumble. *24 - Kalisto defeated Alberto Del Rio © to win the WWE United States Championship at the Royal Rumble. February *15 - Kevin Owens defeated Dean Ambrose © and Dolph Ziggler and Stardust and Tyler Breeze in a Fatal 5-Way match to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship on Raw. April *1 - American Alpha defeated The Revival © to win the NXT Tag Team Championship at NXT Takeover: Dallas. *1 - Asuka defeated Bayley © to win the NXT Women's Championship at NXT Takeover: Dallas. *3 - Zack Ryder defeated Kevin Owens ©, The Miz, Sin Cara, Stardust, Dolph Ziggler and Sami Zayn in a Ladder match to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania XXXII. *3 - Charlotte (w/ Ric Flair) defeated Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch by submission to win the vacant WWE Women's Championship at WrestleMania XXXII. *3 - Roman Reigns defeated Triple H © (w/ Stephanie McMahon) to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania XXXII. *4 - The Miz defeated Zack Ryder © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship on Raw. *21 - Samoa Joe defeated Finn Balor © to win the WWE NXT Championship at a NXT Live Event. May *18 - Chavo Guerrero Jr. defeated Aero Star, El Siniestro de la Muerte, Joey Ryan, Sexy Star, Texano & The Mack in a Seven Way Match to win the vacant Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods Championship at a Lucha Underground taping *22 - Rusev defeated Kalisto © to win the WWE United States Championship at the Extreme Rules 2016. Category:Wrestling Years